A chance meeting
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: songfic Ten years after high school Dave runs into Kurt. rated M BECAUSE I AM PARNOID!


**Summary: songfic Ten years after high school Dave runs into Kurt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**_Thousands of people live in this town_**

**_And I had to run into him_**

Dave was on his way to the gym after a long hard day of work. He had decided to walk today instead of taking the car. He was only a few blocks away from the gym when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

**_When I saw him there_**

**_ On that busy street_**

**_ Those feelings came back again._**

Dave would recognize KurtHummel anywhere. He felt his heart start beating fast and his hands shake. Even though he and Kurt had not talked since that day in the hospital, he still felt happy to see him. No matter what Kurt had said Dave knew he had been in love with Kurt long before that day in the restaurant.

**_There was nowhere to run_**

**_ Nowhere to hide_**

**_ He walked up to me_**

**_Looked in my eyes._**

Dave saw Kurt's head turn in his direction and looked for somewhere to hide. He was not ready to see him. Kurt's blue green eyes lit up with recognition. He walked toward Dave and looked him in the eye. "DaveKarofsky is that you?" he asked.

**_And still_**

**_ The world stood still_**

**_ I couldn't move_**

**_ And all I could feel_**

**_ Was this aching in my heart_**

**_ Saying I loved him still_**

Dave felt like the world stopped. His heart ached. KurtHummel the boy he had been in love with for years was standing in front of him. He thought he was over him but his heart still sped up for KurtHummel

**_He said how've you been?_**

**_ It's great to see you again._**

**_ You're really a sight for sore eyes_**

**_ I said I can't complain_**

**_ Oh, I'm doing fine_**

Dave nodded "Hi Kurt" he said nervously. Kurt smiled "Hi Dave how have you been?" he asks Dave shrugs "I'm doing okay' Dave says. Kurt laughs, "It's great to see you again". He says and Dave agrees. Nothing can compete with seeing Kurt.

**_We talked_**

**_As people rushed by_**

**_We laughed about old times_**

**_And all we went through_**

Kurt and Dave talked for a while. Kurt tells Dave how he is now the music teacher at McKinley high school. Dave tells Kurt how he became a sports editor just like he always wanted. Kurt talks about what happened with all the glee kids. He was in New York because Rachel and Puck were renewing their vows, When Finn came back from the army he and Quinn hooked back up, Mercedes and Sam were married with children, etc. Dave listens not saying anything.

**_That's when he hugged me_**

**_ And said I've missed you_**

**_And still_**

**_The world stood still_**

**_And all I could feel_**

**_Was this aching in my heart_**

**_Saying I loved him _**

**_Still_**

Kurt pulled Dave into a hug "I've missed you", he said and Dave felt his heart short circuit. He felt better than he had felt in a long time. He had made a couple of friends and the only people he kept contact with from Lima was Sebastian. He and his parents had finally come to terms with the being gay thing. Maybe the only thing missing from his life was Kurt.

**_That's when she walked up to him_**

**_He said this is my wife_**

**_I gave my best smile _**

**_But I was dying inside_**

**_He said we've got to go now_**

**_It's getting late_**

Dave was about to ask Kurt out, when he noticed someone who looked like that Blaine person minus the hair gel walking toward them. "There you are sweet heart," the man said. Kurt pulled away from Dave and smiled. "Sorry Blaine but I ran into an old friend," he said and Dave felt his stomach clench. "Blaine this is Dave from McKinley' Kurt said pointing to Dave. Blaine smiled and gave his hand a shake. "Dave, this is Blaine my husband," Kurt said and Dave forced a smile but felt like he was dying. Blaine turned to Kurt "It's getting late and we have to get to Rachel's party", Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

**_ It was so good to see you_**

**_And then they walked away_**

**_And still_**

**_ My world stood still _**

**_I couldn't move _**

**_And all I could feel_**

**_Was this aching in my heart_**

**_Saying I loved him_**

**_Still_**

Kurt turned to face Dave "We have to go. It was so good to see you," Kurt said then he and Blaine left holding hands. Dave felt a whole in his chest. Kurt was married. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and found Sebastian standing there with his arms folded. "Where were you?" Sebastian asked, "I've been waiting outside the gym for you for half an hour", he explained.

Dave looked back in the direction Kurt and Blaine went. "I ran into Kurt," he told Sebastian who looked at him with pity. "He told you he got married," Sebastian, stated and Dave nodded "How did you know?" Dave asked. Sebastian sighed, "Blaine called me", he said. Dave nodded "Thanks for not telling me" he said and Sebastian shrugged "Your welcome" he said patting Dave on the back. The two walked away heading home "Now that Hummel is off the market, you want to go get a drink" Sebastian said and Dave cracked a smile.

"Sure, but you're buying" he said and Sebastian nodded "Of course I will because I am a gentlemen" he said in a mock polite voice. "You are a lot of things Sebastian but a gentlemen isn't one of them," Dave says earning a smirk from Sebastian. He may still love KurtHummel but maybe it is time he moved on he thought taking Sebastian's hand.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so I know this is not a very good songfic but it would not stop bugging me to write it. As always, review or else I will probably combust. No flames please** ****


End file.
